beybattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Wolf HBD
4D Energy Ring:Wolf H.sEdit *'Weight: 3.0 grams' WolfH.s is a burgundy in color, with designs of notches on it's end. WolfH.s has sharp spikes on it's sides which are meant to represent the top half of WolfH.s's face. It also features eye-like stickers that can be used with the Phantom Fusion Wheel to create a Wolf's grin or a face. R Level:Diamond Fusion Wheel: PhantomEdit *'Total Weight: 42.39 grams' Metal FrameEdit *'Weight: 40.31 grams' Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the WolfH.s constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp fangs and a nose that can be used with the Wolf H.s Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode., but Stamina Mode is more recommended. CoreEdit *'Weight: 2.8 grams' The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. 4D Performance Tip: Haider ball Drive (HBD)Edit Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a Performance Tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stability, and this also helps with its spin time especially. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when its low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip, this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. All Stamina tips (even EWD and WD) move around the stadium when off balance, losing more and more Stamina. This does not apply to B:D because it doesn't even move when knocked off balance, it just wobbles in place, waiting for the opponent to knock it back on balance or regains balance over a short period of time. Overall, B:D has proven to be a very great Tip. It theoretically has more defense than WD due to the base being wider than WD. Special MovesEdit *'Black brust':In this attack bey runs its fusion wheel against stadium surface due to friction it creates sonic waves which makes a sound which damages opponent bey and onwer.And suddenly goes towards the edge of the stadium and jumps in the air and strike the other bey with same momentum. * H.s Black Hole ultimate destruction:In this attack wolf beast appear and call infinite wolf army.They run towards opponent bey.They tear the opponent beast with there claws and fangs.In last wolf beast appear again and make a big black hole(type ball)and throws it towards opponent beast.Causing a big explosion destruing opponent beast.This attack cant be doged. *'Wolf World:'''' '''In this attack bey opens a gate to another dimension.In which every thing is controlled by Kiro and his beast. In this dimension every attack is 50 times more powerful.